


Gunshot Through The Heart

by Tomhollandsfandom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Fluff, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomhollandsfandom/pseuds/Tomhollandsfandom
Summary: Happiness is forever until outside forces interfere.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Gunshot Through The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing challenge for me, I wanted to make a short sad story with as little dialogue and more descriptive. I'm happy with it but I'll let you judge.

"Can I just say, I am really lucky to have you? I don't know why you let me love you, but I'm glad you do." They were such sweet words, ruined with a gunshot, a sound that echoes in my head as I stare at his empty spot during the night. 

Panic and rage coursed through my body, I tried to save him, and the damn bastard had the audacity to smile at me. To hold my face close to his, whispering it is alright as I tried to heal him. I failed miserably, and as a punishment, I see constant reminders of him. 

I had to listen to his heart fade away and felt the grip of his hands loosen as my cruel father took him away from me. The shot wasn't even aimed for us, a mugger with bad aim, and a God with a cruel sense of humor is what took him away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism, comments, feedback are welcomed! If you find any mistakes please let me know! Hope you have a marvelous day!


End file.
